The Dark Moon Alchemist
by KuroSenji
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Central...now what? When she finds out about the famous Edward Elric, will they meet...or be doomed to live apart? OK, lol that was sucky...
1. A new girl

The Dark Moon Alchemist

By: Luna Uchiha

Summary: There's a new state alchemist in town. But she is a little on the odd side, even for a state official. For one, she doesn't really like the military, but only signed up because she was forced to. She is now being hunted by the infamous Scar, and is also being looked for by Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. What will happen?

**OK peeps, I know I haven't really been on here much, and there are a lot of complaints because ****of that, but I've been busy...anywho, this is a fullmetal alchemist story, and it stars my ooc, who ****is now named Luna. I've also been busy with my dating life, and having gotten a boyfriend...and ****yeah, I haven't had much time to get on here...anyway, on with the story!!**

A very beautiful young woman, about the age of 17, was seen walking down one of the crowded roads of East City. Her name was Luna. She had knee-length black hair, silvery blue eyes, and a perfect body. Her skinned was tanned to a golden brown, and she was your all-around, good-natured, smiley Indian. Of course, she wasn't really like that. She was a very quiet, serious, withdrawn individual. A lot of the men were staring at her with greedy eyes, but she didn't care. She didn't really seem to care about anything anymore.

Luna had just finished her meeting with Roy Mustang when we see her. She had left Central, and was now looking for a place to eat. She sighed at the memory of what had happened only minutes ago.

Flashback

Luna had entered Roy Mustang's office and stood with the perfect military posture. She said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Roy sighed at the fact that such a beautiful woman had to be so proper and at the same time, quiet. He had been hoping that she would be the one to easily cave in to his will. She wasn't. Luna was wearing her normal outfit, which consisted of a long black cape that covered the rest of her outfit. The top was a very small top, with only enough fabric to cover her large bosom. The bottom consisted of black capris that hung loosely around her slim waist, but were pulled tight around her perfectly shaped hips. She was wearing shinobi sandals, which were, of course, black. Roy said, "Well, Luna...it seems as though you passed the state alchemist exam with very little difficulty. In fact, you got the highest score I've ever seen! What you did out there was amazing, and we all commend you on that! Oh, and welcome to the ranks."

He had handed a silver pocket watch to her while he had been talking and was now holding her hand in both of his own.

Luna sweatdropped and said, "Um...thank...you?"

Roy went back to his seat and said, "I never got to introduce myself. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. As they call me, the Flame Alchemist. And you...hmm...well...let me get out my papers..." As he rummaged around in his desk drawers, Luna had facefallen. She got back up when he pulled out a sheet of paper. He said, "Luna Uchiha, the Dark Moon Alchemist. Nice name! And why do they call you that?"

Luna, deciding to talk for once, said, "They call me that, because I specialize in the darker side of alchemy. And most of the things I transmute are moon-related."

Roy nodded. He said, "That's good. But...I recall seeing that you could transmute without a circle. And why would that be?"

Luna was a little flustered, so she said, "T-that is confidential, sir."

"I see...but...did you know that you are not the only one who has such an ability?"

"I'm not?"

"There is a boy, who became a state alchemist at the age of 15. He is the youngest state alchemist in history. His name...is Edward Elric."

End Flashback

So now, Luna was looking for information on this boy, Edward Elric.

Meanwhile...

Edward had been causing quite a ruckus. He was yelling at the colonel for not telling him about this girl sooner. Some girl named Luna. He yelled, "WHY IN ALL HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

Roy stood up and slammed his palms down onto the desk. He yelled, "That is enough!! Now, Fullmetal, if you would take your seat-"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

Roy sighed and said, "If it means getting you to shut up...then she went out to look for info on you."

That stopped Edward dead in his tracks. He said, "O-on me?"

Roy nodded. He said, "She was muttering something about 'That ability' and other stuff that I couldn't quite catch."

Edward ran out of the office and left him in peace. He had to find this girl. He just had to!

**OK, peeps...I hope you likey!! Anyway, I got to go do stuff...and I won't have another chapter up this ****weekend cause I got all sorts of stuff going on...anyway, hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Meeting

Dark Moon Alchemist

By: Luna Hikari Uchiha

Summary: There's a new state alchemist in town. But she is a little on the odd side, even for a state official. For one, she doesn't really like the military, but only signed up because she was forced to. She is now being hunted by the infamous Scar, and is also being looked for by Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. What will happen?

**OK people...I know that this story may seem a little boring, but at least read it!! I mean come on!! Do people only like the crack stories? Seriously...I'm beginning to think that the world is only going for crack nowadays...Anyway, I won't continue my other story, 'A little odd', until I get at least two reviews this one!!**

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Most people mistook him for his brother, Alphonse Elric. His brother was a suit of armor that had a soul attached to it. This was because they had tried to do the impossible and bring their mother back from the dead. The shorter one with blonde hair was Ed, while the tall suit of armor was Al. _Amazing... _Luna thought. _Simply amazing..._

This was the info she had managed to gather on the Elric brothers from others in the military. They were all eager to greet her, but were disappointed when they found out that she only wanted to know about Ed. One state alchemist, however, was walking down the corridor when he noticed a large crowd. It was Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. He had baby blue eyes, was very tall and muscular, and had a blonde mustache with a little curl of hair on his head. He was fairly young, but was always trying to show off his muscles. He noticed that the object of the crowd's attention was a beautiful young girl who was looking fairly uncomfortable.

Luna noticed a large man coming down the hall and her eyes widened. She backed away a little, but was surrounded by people. The crowd all seemed to be scared by this man, so they saluted quickly and dispersed. She was a little scared, but sweatdropped when sparkles suddenly appeared around the man. He flexed his muscles and said, "And who might you be, young lady?"

"I-I'm Luna Uchiha, s-sir, the D-dark Moon Alchemist." she stuttered, very afraid.

The man studied her for a moment then took her hand and shook it vigorously. He said, "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!"

"T-that is nice, sir." She suddenly got serious. She said, "Can you tell me where I can find Edward Elric?"

"You wish to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes, sir." Luna said, staring him straight in the face. She had such a fierce expression on her beautiful face.

"Well...I heard him arguing with the Colonel not too long ago. He stormed by me, and I believe he was searching for you." said someone else. It was a female voice. She came out from behind Alex and smiled. She was pretty. Her blonde hair was back in a bun, and her eyes were maroon. She had smooth skin, and she practically glowed. She said, "I'm Riza Hawkeye. I am not a state alchemist, but I am a firearm expert."

"I'm-"

"Luna Uchiha, the Dark Moon Alchemist. I know." Riza said, smiling. She had the blue military uniform on that everyone else had been wearing, and said, "Would you like to wear a uniform...or would you prefer to stay in those clothes?"

"I'd like to have a uniform, please." Luna said. Riza handed her a bundle and said quietly, "This is not one of those new uniforms that Colonel Mustang wanted every female to wear..."

Luna smiled and accepted it gratefully. She said, "Where can I change?"

Riza pointed to a door right behind her and said, "It's a bathroom."

Luna nodded and went in. She carefully unwrapped the bundle and found a crisp blue uniform waiting for her. She smiled and put it on. In the mirror, she tried to fix her hair like Riza had done, but her hair was too long, so it just fell. She sighed and settle for putting it in a low ponytail that was midway down her back. This would keep a majority of it out of her face. She then walked out and almost ran into a short blonde.

Ed, being the rude boy he was, wanted to find out where Luna was, so he had been walking down a hall when suddenly a door opened and someone came out. He almost ran into this person and was about to cuss them out when he looked up. She was drop-dead gorgeous!! She had tanned skin that was so smooth that it looked as though she had never seen any hardships in life. Her eyes were silvery blue, and they glittered like diamonds. Her hair was back in a low ponytail, though her bangs were only chin-length, so they hung in her face. She was wearing the uniform of the military and he knew that he had found Luna.

Luna said, "Are you Edward Elric?"

"Are you Luna Uchiha?" Ed replied. She nodded. He said, "I am Edward Elric. Go ahead...make short jokes..."

"Why would I do that? I mean, you are a little on the small side, but you'll still grow. You're only 15. You're still at that age."

Edward looked up and his eyes widened. He had to turn his face away to hide a blush. He said, "Che..."

They heard loud clanking noises, and turned to see Alphonse running towards them. He was waving, and if he had a human body, he would have been smiling, too. He then saw the beautiful young woman next to him and said, "Is this the new girl?"

Luna smiled and said, "I'm Luna."

Ed was walking to his brother and said very quietly, so that Luna couldn't hear, "Don't be so rude!!"

"Sorry, big brother."

Luna smiled and pulled out the pocketwatch. She said, "I hope that we can talk sometime. If you need me, I have a dorm here. Just ask Colonel Mustang. He assigned me the room, and said that I would have a couple roommates. He didn't say who, though."

"What room number?"

"Room 112."

"You're kidding!! That's our room, too!!" Al said. He said to his brother, "That means she's staying with us, big brother!!"

Ed couldn't believe it. He said, "I guess we'll be seeing you around a lot."

Luna smiled and said, "I guess so."

**OK, I'm gonna cut it off there...I'm bored now and don't feel like writing anymore, so just deal with it...-yawns-**


End file.
